A Date to Remember
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: In this story, Espio takes Salley out on their first date. They go to see the movie, "Penelope" at the IMAX Theater. It's a very romantic oneshot. I hope you like it.


A Date to Remember

Halley Hallivan was sitting in the living room, reading a comic book and listening to the

song, "When It Was Me" by Paula DeAnda on her MP3 player. Then, she heard the phone ring from the

kitchen. She turned off her MP3 player, put down her comic book and ran to the kitchen to pick up the

phone.

"Please, let it be Knuckles," Halley said to herself as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Espio," said the person on the other line. "Is Salley available?"

Halley sighed. "Hold on a second." She took the phone away from her ear. "Sal!"

"Yeah?" said Salley from upstairs.

"You've got a phone call." Salley ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Halley handed

her the phone and she walked back into the living room.

"Hello?" said Salley, talking on the phone.

"Hey, Salley," said Espio. "It's me."

"Oh, hi, Espio. How're you doing?"

"Really well. Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Remember how a few days ago…you

told me that you really liked me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I finally came to my senses, and I was wondering…you don't have to, but... if you

want to, we could…" Espio was having trouble on what he was going to ask Salley. "…you and I could go

on a date this Friday, together?"

Salley was startled. "A…a date?"

"Yes. I just got paid yesterday and I was planning on buying some tickets to see the movie,

'Penelope'."

Salley hesitated.

"Salley, you still there?" asked Espio.

"Yeah, I'm here," Salley replied. "It's just that, I've never really been on a date before."

"I've been on a date a couple of times, but don't worry about it. We're just going to go to

the movies. You're not really doing anything on Friday, are you?"

"No, not really. I just need to get my parents' permission to see if I can go. Can you wait

just a couple of seconds?"

"Sure."

Salley put the phone on the counter and ran into the hallway. "Mom!" she called out.

"Dad! Anybody?"

"What is it, Salley?" asked Salley's mother, coming down the stairs.

"Espio wants to take me out on a date this Friday."

Salley's mother was surprised. "A date?"

"Yeah. We're going to see the movie, 'Penelope'."

"You two are going to see it alone?"

Salley was getting annoyed. "Mom!"

"Well, I guess you could go. Who's driving you there?"

"Oh man, I forgot to ask that." Salley went back into the kitchen with her mother following

her. Salley went back on the phone. "Hey, Esp. I'm back."

"Did you get permission?" asked Espio.

"Not yet. My mom's wondering who's driving us."

"Vector's taking us."

Salley felt a little uncomfortable with that answer. "Does _he_ have to?"

"C'mon, Salley. He's not going to bother us. Believe me; he knows a lot about romance,

especially when it comes to teenagers."

Salley sighed. "Oh, okay."

"The move will start at 3:00, but since the theater's about a half-hour away, I'll pick you up

at 2:20."

"Okay, hang on one more minute." Salley covered the phone with her hand and turned to

her mother. "Vector's driving us."

"Is he that green crocodile that's in charge of the Chaotix Detective Agency?" asked

Salley's mother.

"Yeah. He and Espio are great pals."

"And what time does the movie start?"

"3:00, but they'll pick me up at 2:20."

"Well then, you can go."

Salley smiled widely. "Thank you!" Salley put the phone near her ear again and talked to

Espio. "She said I could come!"

"Perfect," said Espio. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Espio hung up the phone and turned to Vector and Charmy.

"Well," said Vector, "what did she say?"

"She said yes," Espio replied.

"I had a feeling she would."

"So, when's the date again?" asked Charmy.

"This Friday, which is approximately…" Espio counted the days by using his fingers. "…three

days from now."

"Then, you better get ready pretty soon," said Vector.

Espio nodded as a response. He couldn't believe that he was going out on a date with his

female apprentice. He was really excited.

On Friday, Salley was getting ready for her special date. Halley helped her pick out an

outfit. She wore a light blue mini dress, along with her regular black gloves and white small-heeled shoes.

She also had her hair up in a small ponytail. Salley was very excited about going to see "Penelope" with

Espio, but she was also nervous since that was her first date.

"Hey, don't worry about it, sis," said Halley, spraying some perfume on Salley. "I was

nervous when I was with Knuckles at Silver's birthday party, but I eventually got over it. And I know that

you'll have a great time with Espio."

Salley smiled. "I hope you're right."

Then, a black mustang pulled into the driveway. Espio stepped out of the car, wearing a

black bow tie and carrying a bouquet of daisies.

Vector was sitting in the driver's seat. "Make this quick, Espio," he said. "we ain't got much

time before the movie starts."

"Got it," said Espio as he walked to the front door. He knocked on it and waited for a few

seconds.

The door was opened by Halley. "Oh, hey," she said. "You must be Espio."

"Yes, indeed," said Espio. "And I'm assuming that you're Salley's sister."

"_Twin_ sister, actually. We're fraternal."

"Oh."

Halley looked down at Espio's neck. "Nice tie."

"Thanks."

"Sal will be down here soon. She's upstairs, using the bathroom."

"No, I'm not," said Salley's voice from upstairs. "I'm here." Salley slowly walked down the

stairs, wearing her outfit. Espio couldn't help but stare at her. To him, she looked like an angel when she

smiled at him.

"Hey, Espio," said Salley.

"Hey, Salley," said Espio, smiling at her.

Salley spun around a little bit, so Espio could examine her dress. "How do I look?"

Espio was speechless, until he said, "You look…beautiful."

Salley blushed when Espio said those words. "Thank you."

Espio handed Salley the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you," he said.

Salley took them and smiled. "Oh, Espio, I love them. Thanks."

Espio took one of the flowers out of the bouquet and put it on Salley's hair. It made her

look prettier.

"Let's get going. Vector's waiting for us," said Espio.

"Okay," Salley replied.

As the couple left the house, Halley shouted out, "Mom and Dad said to make sure that

you're back by 5:30!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Salley shouted back as she went inside the car. Vector started the

car and it drove out of the driveway.

During the ride, Vector said, "Hey, Sal. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Salley replied. "Nothing's really new."

"You excited about seeing the movie with Espio?"

"Oh, yeah. I can hardly wait." Salley turned to Espio and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I hear this is your first date. Is that true?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Salley.

"I'm pretty darn sure that you're going to have a good time with Espio."

"He's right, Salley," added Espio. "I'm excited myself."

Salley blushed a little bit. "Can't wait to see the movie."

"Me neither."

"We're here," said Vector. He found a parking spot close to the IMAX Theater. The three

detectives stepped out of the car and walked to the theater.

Before Espio and Salley went inside, Vector said, "Listen up, you two. While you guys are

going to see the movie, I'm going to buy some coffee and stuff that I need. Meet me at the food court as

soon as the movie's over."

"No problem, Vector," said Espio. He took Salley's hand and they went inside the movie

theater.

When the movie started, Espio and Salley were sitting in the fourth row, eating popcorn

and drinking soda and water. They saw "Penelope" on the screen.

Salley turned to Espio and whispered, "Isn't this a really great movie, Espio?"

Espio was drinking water. "It sure is, Salley."

"Just imagine if we were like the couple on the screen. It'd be so romantic."

"I guess so."

"Espio, if I was ever in trouble or put upon by a curse, you'd help to save me, right?"

Espio was silent for a few seconds. "Well…I'm not really into fairy tales, but in real life, I

would. It's my promise to you." The two ninjas turned their attention back to the movie. They saw the

couple kissing on the screen. Salley looked at Espio while blushing. She put her hand on his and Espio

looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes. In about a couple of seconds, they started to lean in

closer to each other. Then, they closed their eyes and felt their lips touch in a kiss. It lasted for about five

seconds.

After they broke off, they stared at each other again and said, "Oh my God."

Espio touched his lips. "That felt…a little unusual."

"I know," agreed Salley. "But I don't want to stop."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe just one more…" Salley and Espio leaned in one more time and kissed each other

again. This time, however, Espio pulled Salley closer to him in order to deepen in the kiss. The cat-girl put

her hands on the chameleon's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her. It seemed like

forever, but it was really a minute.

After they stopped, Salley laid her head on Espio's shoulder and hugged him. The reptile-

ninja hugged her back and lightly stroked her orange hair with his hand.

"I love you, Espio the Chameleon," Salley whispered.

"And I love you, Salley Hallivan," Espio whispered back. "That'll never ever change." The

two lovers kept holding each other close until the movie ended.

At a quarter to 5:00, Vector was waiting at the food court, drinking coffee. When he

finished it, he threw the cup in the garbage and saw Espio and Salley walking towards him.

"Hey, Vector," said Salley.

"There you guys are," said Vector, standing up from his seat. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Well, we should probably get going. We've got to take you home, Sal."

"Okay." Vector, Espio, and Salley left the mall and out into the car to take Salley back

home.

When the black mustang arrived at Salley's house, it was about six minutes to 5:30. Salley

stepped out of the car with Espio following her.

Before Salley was about to head inside the house, she turned to Espio and said, "Thanks for

taking me to see 'Penelope'."

"Don't mention it," said Espio. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Maybe we will." Espio pulled back Salley's bangs and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see

you tomorrow, Salley."

"Same to you, Espio. Bye." Salley walked inside the house and Espio went back inside the

car. The mustang drove away from the house to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

As Vector was driving, he said to Espio, "So, you had a really good time, huh, Esp?"

"Sure did," Espio replied.

"Did you do it?"

Espio was confused. "Do what?"

"Make out with Sal."

"Oh. Yeah, a little."

"Ooh, what kind of kiss was it?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean was it a soft kiss, a French kiss, a wet kiss—"

"VECTOR!!" Espio got annoyed.

"Be honest. What was it?"

"Really, it was just a normal, regular, non-tongue-to-tongue-contact kiss."

Vector smiled. "Well, I guess Sal really likes you."

"She doesn't like me, Vector. She _loves _me."

"I'm really happy for you, pal."

There was a moment of silence until Espio broke it off. "Vector, could you please not tell

anyone about this for a little while?"

"Sure, buddy." While Vector was continuing on driving, Espio thought about Salley and

how, for the first time, they went on a date and kissed.

The End


End file.
